


Ghost Gamer

by anelephantstrunk



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure style, Interactive!, M/M, maybe more relationships in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelephantstrunk/pseuds/anelephantstrunk
Summary: When Danny gets trapped in a video game, he only has himself to blame. How can he get himself out of this one? M/M slash/yaoi/gay Danny is put in different scenarios. THIS FIC IS INTERACTIVE! Choose the next chapter by voting in the comments! The fanfiction story will have the same mechanic, but the story will be different if the reviews chose different choices!





	1. Prologue: Ghost Gaming 101

Three days ago, Danny had looked down at the ghostly green computer on his bed. He had known that his parents or Jazz would not have just left this on his bed if it was a gift. He had not seen a charger when he found the technology. He had cautiously opened the laptop to investigate. He had assumed that this was some ghost mess, but he could never have guessed the journey he’d be thrown into.

Since then Danny spent the majority of his time with his eyes glued to the screen. When he discovered this laptop was a gaming laptop, he was skeptical, especially because there was only one game. After six minutes, he had beaten level one and was hooked. 

He fully felt at ease with the laptop after playing Circuit Connector. The task involved him connecting the colored circuit wires to numbered brain areas. The intro level consisted of the two basic objectives each subsequent level would reflect. He had to fight ‘apprehension hens’ to find the colored wire, in this case magenta, and play a minigame to determine which brain node to connect to.

Danny had no concern for the fact that he had fallen in love with this game. He did not consider whether he enjoyed the gameplay, the graphics, the story, or the level design. He just knew that he loved playing, and that he needed to win. His three days spent finding the wires and beating the minigames had brought him to his last level. The game took a long time, but Danny wanted to connect to every single node, rather than just the amount required to continue.

At this point, Danny could think of nothing except beating the game, as if that goal was his will to live. He defeated the ‘heedful buffallo’s’ and went on to play the final minigame. This minigame, like all the minigames, had a completely different gameplay than he had seen before.

This minigame asked him to take a picture using the laptop’s camera, saying the game needed a base for the avatar. Danny did so unquestioningly. The picture he took surprisingly informed the in-game avatar enough to accurately depict the teen. Danny focused on advancing rather than being impressed by the attention to detail.

This game asked that he provide two people in his life that he considers big enemies. The game also asks for a gender but does not require a picture for those people. He answers honestly. Vlad, Male. Dash, Male.

The computer program dinged notifying him that he filled his community bar and has won access to the final brain node area. Danny excited rushed to connect the last wire and finally complete the game.

“Congratulations. You have completed Circuit Connector. This laptop will now be circuit connected.” Danny had not seen the laptop software send him this kind of push notification before.

“Congratulations. You have unlocked Character Customizer.”

“Congratulations. You have unlocked Amity Park: Story Mode.”

Danny jumped at seeing his town’s name written on his screen. He felt guilty having gotten so sucked into this game and dropping his inhibitions of this clearly ghostly computer. He decided to explore Character Customizer first, but all the characters were locked. He reluctantly went to see what would happen in Story Mode.

While the obviously spurious gaming device should have concerned Danny, he felt himself compelled into playing the game. He noticed there were a lot of different squares, levels he presumed, darkened out. He saw two that were unlocked with very confusing images and titles.

He deducted he had two choices. World A Level 1: Glory Hole Romance featured an image of Dash and Danny both entering a bathroom at Casper High. World B Level 1: Impressing the Boss featured an image of Vlad Masters at his desk in City Hall.

He shuddered at choosing either option, but he certainly would choose the option which did not imply sexual activities. He found himself selecting to play, but he could not choose a world. Unsurprisingly, something unexpected happened. The laptop sucked him into the screen, not dissimilar to the Fenton Thermos. 

(Review or Comment: Which would you rather?  
WORLD A LEVEL ONE: GLORY HOLE ROMANCE  
WORLD B LEVEL ONE: IMPRESSING THE BOSS)


	2. Level 1 Part 1

TOO LONG DIDN’T READ THE NOTE (TLDR):  
The other story explores other choice(s) (posted on archiveofourown or fanfiction). Choices appear again at the end, so read without needing to take a break to review or comment! Review or comment for faster updates, even you, yes you (if you want to!)

QUICK AND HOPEFULLY ONLY NOTE:   
Not the choice you wanted to see? No problem! This story is posted on both fanfiction and archiveofourown so that way you can see twice the gameplay by exploring different choices!!  
All the choices are listed at the end of the chapter, so you don’t have to pause reading to make your choice! Try to stay true to your original reaction though, for a more engaging experience. Each choice matters for what happens later, in ways you may or may not expect.

One more logistic thing! Every level has two parts. Updates won’t happen as regularly as I could even hope, because I need to wait for feedback. The less feedback I get, the longer I have to wait! Generally, between this story and the other (because this game is played independently between fanfiction and archiveofourown), whichever gets more feedback should be updated faster. Enjoy playing!

WORLD B LEVEL ONE: IMPRESSING THE BOSS  
Part 1 of 2: Assistance

Danny woke up in his bed. He looked around frantically for the laptop, though the frantic ghost boy could not find it. His brows furrowed, but he surmised that he was in the game. He got out of bed to shower, but he did not have that option. He assumed in the game-verse, there was no need to shower because they are always clean. He looked down to see that he had woken up formally dressed. He must have been growing out of this gray suit because it fit him tightly.

He went downstairs, but in an almost freaky way he just teleported to the bottom of the staircase without actually stepping down. His mother, father, and sister were also very freakily staring at the television screen without blinking and with smiles plastered on their faces. He tried talking to them, but they responded with one dialogue each no matter what he said.

“Hey, Danny Boy! Looking sharp!”

“Hi, sweetie! Get to work!”

“Hello, little Brother. Good luck this summer.”

He decided to leave and get through this level as quickly as possible. As soon as he stepped through the door, he encountered his first of many unpleasant cutscenes. He panicked as lost control of his entire body. He eyes moved on their own as did his legs which were taking him towards a black car.

He was very concerned because he had no idea what kind of summer job this would be taking him to. He was nervous for every little change the game-verse was creating.

He stepped out of the car, almost instantly after getting in, outside of the mayoral hall. He shuddered knowing exactly who worked here. He was escorted by a very buff lady to the mayor’s office. He could not look around, as his necked was constrained by the cutscene. “You’re very lucky to be working for the mayor! He’s so charming.” She opened a large, almost ominous door.

Walking in, he saw the white haired, older man sitting with his chair faced away from the entrance. The door behind him seemed to blend into the wall as if merely for decoration at this point. “Why, hello, Daniel. Are you excited for your first day?”

1 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?  
A: “Of course! I’m so glad to be here, Mayor Masters!”  
B: “Not really, Mayor Fruitloop.”  
C: “Do I have a choice, Cheesehead?”

After Danny replied, he saw a text box float above Vlad’s head. “Vlad Will Remember What You Said.” The box vanished as Vlad continued to speak. Danny was very confused, he did not realize he had been playing as this was a cutscene where he couldn’t control himself.

“Please Daniel let’s move past our nicknames and labels banter,” Vlad swiveled around in his chair to face Daniel. His square jaw clenched and his strong arms folded over his broad chest sending shivers down the dark haired boy’s spine. “Call me Mr. Masters.”

2 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?  
A: “Ok, Vlad.”  
B: “No thanks.”  
C: “How about master?”

Danny saw a different text box appearing above Vlad’s head. “Your Decision Has Steered the Game.” He does not even remember what he said, just that it felt right to say. 

Vlad smirked. “Ah, yes. There’s that pestiferous humor of yours that I so dearly missed.” Vlad stood up causing Danny to tense. He could tell he was losing the ability to tell the difference between his normal reactions and the cutscenes forced influence on his body.

“Look, Daniel. I do actually have duties as a Mayor for which I will need assistance.” He looked at Danny intensely. “I… am also a man.” Their contrasting blue eyes held an icy gaze which shattered as Danny looked down and blushed. “I have needs that I need assistance with as well.”

Danny could feel his underwear tighten as his nice dress pants started to bulge. While he wanted to protest in disgust for where this was clearly leading, he could not find it in himself to have an issue. Thankfully, the cutscene had him hold his hands to hide his hardness as he stood there in front of Vlad with his head bowed.

“As indicated by your internship, my needs come before all.” Vlad walked in a circle around Danny, who stood there looking at the ground, not knowing what to do in his aroused state. Vlad clearly noticed that he had Danny shaken to the core.

“So, tell me Daniel,” Vlad started as he stepped closer behind Danny, almost against Danny’s back. He started to massage Danny’s shoulders as his hips pressed against Danny. Danny’s ass could feel the outline of Vlad’s dick, and Danny unconsciously started pressing his hips back.

“How intensive do you want this internship to be?” Vlad’s facial hair brushed against the other halfa’s smooth neck as his lips lightly brushed against Danny’s jaw. Noticing that he was grinding against Vlad’s cock so lustfully frustrated the teen as he could not find the will to stop. His own throbbing member received attention when Vlad’s hand reached around to palm him. 

Vlad squeezed Danny’s clothed erection violently. Danny screamed in a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. “I don’t like to repeat myself. How intensive do you want this internship to be?” Danny turned his head to answer his boss.

3 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?  
A: “A sweet, meaningful internship sounds nice to me.”  
B: “Yes! Give me everything you’ve got!”  
C: “Is not intensive at all an option?”

Again, “Vlad Will Remember What You Said.” appeared above Vlad’s head.

Vlad let go of Danny’s cock and chuckled. “Don’t worry Daniel. It is very apparent how invested you are in this internship. I trust that you will impress me.” He smacked Danny on the ass, who yelped in surprise.

Vlad walked around in front of Danny. Both of them stood there with their boners straining against their suit pants, but Vlad stood tall as Danny stood bowed before him. “Your assistance to me must be your entire life.” The dark haired boy could not even tell if his arousal was due to the cutscene or his genuine reaction to his boss.

Vlad stepped closer and tightly gripped Danny’s hair. He forced Danny’s head up and stared darkly into his eyes. “Your only pleasure is my own pleasure.” Danny could feel a wetness against his thigh near his crotch. He looked away, embarrassed to be leaking like this from Vlad’s instructions. Vlad smiled slightly and let go of the back of Danny’s head.

The younger man caught his breath and regained his composure. Vlad had sat down at his desk. His dark eyes lasered down Danny’s spine. “So Daniel, as this is your first day I want to provide you a choice. What would you like to do for me? I need these envelopes mailed, but I also need someone to check out one site before we can start road construction.”

4 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?  
A: “I’d love to mail those for you!”  
B: “I could check that out for you!”  
C: “Well isn’t there anything we could do together?”

Danny looked up to see another, “Your Decision Has Steered the Game.”

CHOICES FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Comment/Review!

Choices that characters remember affect decisions these characters will make later in the story. Choices that steer the game alter the decisions Danny is presented with later in the story.

1 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (Are you excited for your first day?)  
A: “Of course! I’m so glad to be here, Mayor Masters!”  
B: “Not really, Mayor Fruitloop.”  
C: “Do I have a choice, Cheesehead?”

2 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (Call me Mr. Masters.)  
A: “Ok, Vlad.”  
B: “No thanks.”  
C: “How about just… master?”

3 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (How intensive do you want this internship to be?)  
A: “A sweet, meaningful internship sounds nice to me.”  
B: “Yes! Give me everything you’ve got!”  
C: “Is not intensive at all an option?”

4 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (What would you like to do for me?)  
A: “I could mail those for you!”  
B: “I could check that out for you!”  
C: “Well isn’t there anything we could do together?”


End file.
